For Reasons Left Unsaid
by Taruku
Summary: After being admitted into a psyc. ward, the slow and painful healing process begins. But upon meeting someone from the past, how will things change? AU. AkuRoku, Zemyx.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, guys. :D Welcome to my first Kingdom Hearts fanficton! My friend and I were up until 4 in the morning making the ideas for this story, and this is obviously the first chapter.

This will be a looooong story, just so you all know! So get settled in, because when I get around to updating (I'll try to get at least 2 in a month), it'll get longer and longer. Quick note; underlined parts are flashbacks.

I have to give a thanks to my beta (and friend who helped me with the idea): shugo381. She seriously like, is amazing. xD So yes, enjoy reading and please rate and review! It helps the esteem of us writers!

* * *

**For Reasons Left Unsaid**

_You're worthless. Absolutely nothing._

It's been like this all day. Normally I don't hear it, but today it is relentless and I can't ignore it. If it keeps up, I swear to god I'm going to fucking...snap.

"Roxas! Pay attention!" My math teacher barks at me for attention, which made me snap my head up from the position I was in, looking up at him with slightly startled eyes. Ouch, I think I tweaked a nerve.

Luckily, he had just yelled at me to copy the assignment that was up on the board, but I had already copied it at the beginning of class and got half of it done while he was going over the lesson. Seriously, this class was too easy for me. Once other people finished writing down the assignment, we had just enough time to put away our books before the bell rang, signaling us for our next class. Thank god mine was lunch, I really needed to have some quiet time. Well, whatever quiet time I could have. I was the first out of the class, adjusting the headphones to my music player and blaring some music to try and drown out the voice. But it piped up over the music and I sighed in response, turning the music up louder. I don't know what the hell was going on today, but it must be important. It just won't shut up.

By now, I was in the lunch line, grabbing myself a soda and going through and making myself a sub, my normal lunch of champions. I pay for it, the lunch coming to a total of $3.50, like it always does. I took one of my headphone bud things out while I walked over to the lunch table I shared with a few friends. Once I sat down, I waved to my friends when I noticed that Riku, badass of the whole school, sitting alone and waiting for Sora to get back there with their lunch. God, I can't stand Riku.

And you ask why I hate him so much? Because he treats my twin brother, Sora like a little maid and it is completely disrespectful. The two of them are dating, for hell's sake! Sora is always telling me about how amazing Riku is, and at the end of every week how long they've been dating and that he's going to marry Riku some day. I really feel bad for my brother, because he's been in love with Riku since our freshman year of high school. It was a complete dare for Riku to go out with Sora from his friends, but he hasn't broken up with him because he 'doesn't want to hurt him.' Bullshit. Just...argh.

"Hey, Rox. Mind paying attention and totally not stare at my face? That's your brother's job," Riku was glaring coldly at me, which made me realize I had been staring for a few seconds while I zoned out. Shrugging, I look away and pop my soda open, taking a sip.

At that moment, Sora came walking up and sat down next to Riku, earning several death glares from girls around us while he set a tray of food down. "Riku, stop being mean to Roxas! Besides, I do _not_ stare!" He was whining the last bit while lightly hitting Riku's chest.

Riku winked down at Sora while wrapping an arm around his wait. He pulled him close, and leaning down to him locked their lips in an incredibly not-school appropriate kiss. It nearly made me gag up my sub that I had started to eat.

"Aw, don't be like that, Sora," Riku practically purred these words as he licked Sora's lips, and I could faintly catch the moan come from them. "You know that you stare sometimes. Besides, the face you made is damn sexy."

"Well it's not my fault you're the most gorgeous guy in school!" Sora protested with a whine, his cheeks flushing to a light pink. Riku only smirked in reply before he let go and the two of them began eating.

After a few good minutes of silence, mainly my silence, Sora swallowed his food and looked over. Tilting his head, his eyes were watching me in concern."Roxas, you okay? You're being even more quiet than usual."

I simply shrugged as I took a sip of my soda, not really knowing a response. While eating, I studied my brother in boredom. His brunette hair was naturally spiky, and is always that way, even when brushed. His eyes are a deeper blue than my own. Really, we don't look alike. The only similarities we have would be our voices and skin tones.

"Yeah, I'm alright," I reply simply, and Sora gave a nod and went back to eating, although he looked over at me every once and a while to make sure I was really was.

After that, nothing exciting really happened. Really, our lunch table is 90% boring, quite sad. Though once we were done eating, Riku decided to assault my brother with kisses once more, and I took the time to leave to put my tray back so I wouldn't have to see any more of it. After I took my tray back to where the kitchen was, I was heading back I heard someone mumbling under their breath. They were calling me an 'emo fag.' Normally when people insulted me, I just walked past. But like I've said before, today is different.

"Excuse me?" I spoke harshly, turning to the table where the person had called me, and of course it just had to be the one person who seemed to be out for me with every move he made. Hayner. He smirked and stood up, placing his hand on the table and leaning forward to seem more intimidating.

"You heard me, I called you an emo fag. Because that's all you are."

"Oh yes, _I'm_ the fag. I've seen you making out with Pence about a dozen times on my way home from school." I smirk as I finish, crossing my arms over my chest.

By now, most people in the tables around us were watching with excited murmurs and gazes, calling over people from other tables to come see. In my peripheral vision, I saw Sora watching me with a worried expression, clinging to Riku, who was smirking while watching us fight. Riku and Hayner were in the same clique, which is a reason why I hate both of them.

Hayner stood up straight, glaring down at me viciously to try and scare me. "How the fuck would you know that? Besides, it probably turns you on."

At this, I couldn't help but burst out in laughter, shaking my head back and forth before looking up at him, clenching one of my fists. I noticed him shift slightly at this as I countered.

"Oh yes, because seeing you pretty much rape Pence excites me to all extents. I had to change my pants because seeing you like that just made me jizz in my god damn pants."

The next thing I knew I was laying flat on the ground, and pain rushes through the side of my face. Growling, I got myself up and before anyone could get a hold of me, punched him as hard as possible in his gut, making him double over in pain, coughing. Oh, but I didn't stop my assault there. I knocked him over and pinned him before repeatedly punching him in the face, chest, anywhere I could hit. People all around us were yelling, calling over teachers, but the two of us were focused in on each other.

Suddenly, a scene popped into my head and I stopped beating the shit out of Hayner, frozen.

A random man had another, younger person pinned down under them and was just going at them, much like I had been a few moments ago. I couldn't see the person who was getting beat up very well, because tears were streaming down my face and I was struggling to get over to help him, but I was being held back by someone else.

"No, let him go! He didn't do anything to you! Stop it!"

I recognized this as my voice, my voice from when I was a little kid. It continued on like this, someone very close to me getting the shit beat out of them and I couldn't do anything. I didn't even know who it was, all I could see was a bit of their hair, it was a bright red.

"Roxas, Roxas! Calm down, it's alright!" Sora was yelling, shaking me to bring me back to the present time. I heard loud screaming, and after a few moments I realized it was mine, I was screaming my lungs off and gripping my hair tightly. Slowly, I managed to calm down, though I couldn't help myself from shaking uncontrollably.

Looking up at my brother, my shaking slowed down enough so I could speak. "Sora, it wasn't his fault, I swear...!" I could tell that I wasn't fully aware yet, as could Sora because his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What do you mean? Who's he?"

I shook my head and curled into myself, trying to calm down. I was so confused right now, and my head was throbbing from when I had been knocked against the ground. I peered over to my side to see a group of people around Hayner, who was unconscious and bleeding at the lip. This made me laugh slightly.

Sora managed to help me up and was starting to lead me to the nurse's office before I grabbed my head and groaned. I could faintly hear Sora asking me what was wrong, but I was drifting away into a sea of unconsciousness.

_You couldn't even save him from being taken away like that._

I remembered my last thought. '_What do you mean?_' But then I blacked out in my brother's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, darlings! ^__^; The second chapter is here, and I promise, it will be MUCH better. The reason the first one sucked so much is because I suck at introducing stuff. Thanks once again for my lovely beta Shugo318.

In this chapter, things start kinda' past-tense and then by the end they're present. Just thought you all should know. And the flashbacks are now in italics!

Without further ah-do, here's chapter two. (Lol, unintentional rhyming.)

**

* * *

**

**For Reasons Left Unsaid**

_'You couldn't even save him.'_

_I remember my last thought being 'What do you mean?' But then I blacked out in Sora's arms._

Once I woke up, a few things happened to me at once. First, I registered a beeping noise, then faint murmurs in the room along with a fierce pounding in my head. Damn, my head hurt to move, so I used my arm to hold it up, groaning. I shifted on the bed. But when I moved my arm, I felt something move along with it, or rather inside it. An I.V.? Why would I have one of those?

"Oh good, he's awake! How are you feeling, Roxy?" I heard Sora ask.

I heard a bit of shuffling as a person moved to beside the bed. "He doesn't feel very warm, and the machines say his signs are all good."

At the strange voice, I opened my eyes to see a doctor peeing down at me with a calculating expression. I brushed away his hand and slowly made my way to a sit before rubbing the back of my head. It was really sore there.

"Actually, I have one hell of a headache. Can I get some aspirin or something, please?" I ask.

The doctor simply nodded before leaving the room, leaving me and my brother, who moved to sit on the bed next to me. I sighed heavily and continued to rub the back of my head, wishing the intense throbbing would go away. But of course, it just kept on pounding. I moved from where I was sitting on the bed and pulled Sora close, who had just shut his phone after typing away on a text message.

"Sora, what happened?" I asked, making him blink and look up at me.

"We were at lunch and you and Hayner were arguing, then you got into this really bad fight and he knocked you down onto the floor," Sora paused and looked over at me. So _that's_ why my head was hurting so bad. "And then you just started going at him, punching the hell out of him. I remember Riku getting mad at this part so I rushed up to try and stop the fight. But then you like...froze and you had this look of pure terror on your face. Then you started yelling about 'saving him' and you passed out..." With the way he looked away, I knew something else was up.

"And...?" I press, shifting on the bed and holding onto his hands.

"The doctors did a few tests on you while you were passed out. But they won't tell me what happened, they're waiting for mom and dad," He pouted, just as the doctor came in with a cup of water and a few things of aspirin.

"Seeing as how you don't have any previous occurrences with blood thinning, I'll set up a light dose of painkillers to help with your concussion." As he handed me the cup and aspirin, I popped them in my mouth and took a drink of water. But I was too busy worrying about what kind of things the tests came up with. Just other stuff to add to the list, I guess.

_Oh, maybe I'll have some company finally. Other than you._

'Shut up. You're not any help.'

_That's my job, kid._

"Roxas? You alright?" Sora asks, lightly squeezing my hands.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry, I'm alright. Just having a conversation," I sigh, shaking my head. But then my brother and I laugh some. It makes it better when we joke about it.

* * *

It took mom and dad almost two hours to get to the hospital, because apparently they were 'stuck in a meeting and they couldn't get out.' Don't get me wrong, they're really good parents, just business tycoons. Sora and I pretty much live by ourselves at out house, except for a few nice ladies that come and help out sometimes with cooking and cleaning.

Would you be surprised if I told you Riku and Sora have parties a lot? No? Good.

For the two hours we were waiting, my brother and I played some games, watched T.V., nothing too major. Though Sora managed to be on the phone with Riku for a good half hour, but once I got bored, he was nice enough to get off for me since the two of them were just talking about clothes.

Our parents finally arrived at seven pm, though mom was talking away on her phone, something about sales of a new product. Dad walked over to Sora and I and messed up our hair, making the two of us whine in protest.

"Hey, kiddo's. You both feeling okay?" He asks, pulling up a chair and sitting down.

"Yeah, I'm hungry though," We both said this in unison, before looking over at each other and laughing. Twin telepathy was such a fun thing sometimes.

Dad laughed as well. "Alright, thing one and thing two. We'll go eat after we leave here. Where's the doctor at, anyway?"

"What the HELL do you mean that they won't be out 'til Friday?! I need those damn things out _now!_" Mom yelled into the phone before snapping it shut and sighing in frustration.

"Um...he said he'd be back in a moment, dad. Had to check out another patient down the hall," Sora answers, a slight nervous tone in his voice because of Mom being mad.

While we were waiting for a few, Dad went over and helped Mom out, calming her down and talking with their employees. Sora and I just went back to watching television, but the doctor came back just when things were getting good so Sora turned it off.

"Ah, good, good. You're all here," He said, flipping through a clipboard to find some paperwork.

"Is everything alright with Roxas, sir?" Mom asks.

"Yes, he's perfectly healthy, ma'am. Except for a minor concussion that will be cured with a few weeks of rest and pain medicine. Though there is something that I'd like to talk to you about."

"And what would that be?" Now dad asks, wrapping his arm around mom while I lean against Sora.

"Well, while your son was unconscious, we conducted a few tests because of his...condition." I frowned at his choice of words. I'm perfectly fine if people call it what it is. He turned over to me with a curious face.

"Tell me, Roxas. How have you been feeling lately? Any more breakdowns than normal?"

"I have been getting those a lot, actually...Anything seems to tip them off, especially around my house. And the voices are there a lot more...I can't even stop them."

The doctor nodded and gave a soft sigh before continuing, writing away on the little pad he had. "I fear your condition is getting much worse, Roxas. As to why that is, I'm not really sure. But I think it would be best to send you to a psychiatric ward for a while to try and help. I know just the place, too."

I could faintly hear my family start to ask the doctor millions of questions about why he was going to send me to a ward, but I was too busy having my own conversation.

_Ahaha! A ward, really?! That's just pure fucking genius!_

'...A psych. ward? I don't get it, why?'

_Because you're a mental little idiot, that's why._

'It's not my fault, it's yours!'

_We'll see about that, kid._

As this ended, I felt my chest tighten up and it was harder to breathe. I was having a panic attack. Because of the fact that I was going to a psych. ward? No, it couldn't be...because right now, my vision was turning gray and then I blacked out for the second time today.

* * *

_I don't know how long I must've been asleep, but when I woke up my whole body ached. But that's what you get for napping during the day. Why had we napped again? Oh, that's right, because I sneaked up here from my house and he couldn't leave his room today._

_But that's just fine, because when we're together, we could be playing with sticks and have an amazing adventure. Well, that is what we do._

_I guess I stretched out or something, because he woke up while I was thinking and stretched himself, though because of how small the bed was he accidentally bumped the heel of his foot against the wall and really loud at that. The two of us instantly grew silent and didn't move, listening for movement downstairs. I actually wasn't supposed to be here, but the two of us were practically brothers. We knew we were, really, even though we weren't related in the least. It had been a minute since we started listening, and neither of us heard anything so we both assumed it was okay._

"_Ah, I'm sorry, niikun! I didn't mean to take up that much of the bed!" I whispered, frowning._

"_Hey, hey, shush. It's fine, Roxy," He patted my head and smiled. He was always able to make me smile, no matter what._

_But just when we were starting to sit up, his dad came bursting into the room, yelling his head off. He didn't even bother with me, he went straight to niikun and grabbed him by his hair before lifting him right off the ground._

"_What the fuck is your problem?! Do you not understand that you aren't allowed to sleep during the day? Or for the fact that you're grounded, and that means absolutely **no one** is allowed over?!" Niikun started to reply, but his dad let out a growl and threw him to the floor._

_Things started moving really fast, then. I got off of the bed and went to the window that I had entered in and quickly left, his dad now screaming at me telling me to never come back to this house, ever again._

_Though right before I let go of the window frame, I saw blood on the floor next to niikun, though barely because it was the same color as his fiery hair._

* * *

There were a few things that I knew when I woke up next. First, it was sometime in the morning. Secondly, I was still in the hospital. Third, I was screaming my lungs out.

I rocketed to a sit in the hospital bed, gripping my head tightly when I felt a sharp pain in my forearm. When I looked down I noticed I had ripped out the I.V. thing from my arm and blood was starting to roll down it. Though I didn't get much time to react to all this because a nurse came running in with one of those carts with a bunch of medical supplies on it. I simply remained silent while she bandaged up my arm, and thankfully didn't put the evil needle back in because she said I was going to be leaving soon. But leaving where, to my house or the psych ward?

Nothing notable really happened over the next hour, Sora and Riku came and picked me up since it was a Saturday and the three of us went to a McDonald's to get something to eat. I can hardly remember what I had actually ordered, it was a coffee and some breakfast sandwich, and what's sad is that I could hardly taste the food while I was eating it. Was I getting sick? I sure hope not. It was probably because of my concussion affecting my head.

After we ate, we went back home so I could pack up my bags. Apparently I would be going to the ward later today, and I would be there until the psychiatric guy working there thought I was good enough to leave. I don't even know what kind of place it is and I'm just suddenly going to be pushed in there and be expected to 'get better.' How can I exactly get better when I've been living this way just fine for a long time now? I just don't understand, really.

The trio of us went downstairs to the living room and laid out on the couches, Riku and Sora being on the same one obviously, while I put in a movie before laying down on the couch next to them. It was nearing noon when my dad came walking in the door and stood in the hallway.

"Roxas, Sora, it's time to go. Come on kiddo's." He hollered, but we're already up. The movie was already shut off, and we're walking out the door.

I'm going to be honest, that car ride was one of the most horrible moments of my life. I was having a silent panic attack, clawing at the car seat with one hand while staring out the window. The ward wasn't going to be as bad as I'm making it, I know...but there's some part of me that's completely dreading this, that's made me freak the fuck out. But who wouldn't freak out when they're going to some place where all your demons will be exposed? During the rest of my episode, my family was silent. They knew that this was terribly hard for me.

The car ride only lasted about half an hour, and when we pulled into the parking lot of the ward, my brother started crying so him and Riku left the car first so he could calm down. Sora was always the more emotional one of the two of us, he's always so childishly happy, and that's what I love about him. He can always see the light of things, he can always make people happy. But it probably seems that way because I'm so depressive and pessimistic.

Once I got out of the car, I walked over to my family on the side and we started walking to the entrance. My dad was carrying my two suitcases full of clothes and stuff I would need like toothpaste and deodorant. Even when things seemed to be going super fast just two minutes ago, now everything was going in half-time, Sora reaching over and holding my hand in his, dad ruffling my hair and saying that they would visit any time they could. Riku even patted my back and said he would take care of Sora for me. Even with that, I could say I was happy at the moment. My brother and dad were here, Riku wasn't being an ass, and I was going to get better. I _was_ going to get better, right?

_You're a fucking girl with all these mood swings, I swear. Go eat some chocolate._

Well...thanks. That just crushed my little two second bubble of happiness.

Now things were going at a normal pace again, we were just walking into the ward. When I glanced around, I saw a desk in the corner, and across from it was an entrance into a big open room, where I could see a few couches and hear a TV going. This place wasn't so bad after all...I felt myself laugh softly.

"Oh my, are you the new patient?" A brunette haired woman asks, rushing forward from the entrance to which I guess was the living room and over to us.

I nodded slowly and blinked a few times before turning to face my dad and took my bags from his hands. "Yeah, I'm Roxas." Though before I could ask where I would be staying, she took the bags from my hands and gave a gentle laugh.

"Well, you certainly are a cutie. Don't worry, I'll take your bags to your room. I believe Vince said that you would be in 2A, your nurse will come get you after lunch is over and show you over. By the way, I'm Aerith. It's a pleasure to meet all of you," And with that, she turned and left, going to my room.

"I guess that just leaves the goodbye?" I ask rhetorically, turning to my family and giving a shy smile.

Sora was teary once again, and before he could burst out into a rage of tears, I sighed and wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug.

"I'm gonna' miss you, Roxy." He said, hugging me back just as tightly.

"It's not like I'll be gone forever, Sor. Besides, you can come visit, you know."

"I know...but I'll still miss you!" The both of us smile, Sora giving a soft laugh when I messed up his hair. Riku was just watching us oddly.

Sighing, I turned to face my dad, still hugging Sora to me. He was frowning, but smiled just for me and patted my shoulder comfortingly. "Alright, Roxas. We'll make sure to visit whenever we can."

With that, dad, Sora and I did a semi-awkward family hug before turning and exiting, leaving me standing in the entrance room, wondering what the hell I should do now. I didn't know a single thing, I didn't know what to do, where to go, nothing. Just as I was turning around to go into the main part of the ward, a hyperactive boy appeared in front of me, grinning and waving.

"Hi! Are you the new kid? I'm Demyx, nice to meet you!" He spoke at a hundred miles per hour, reaching out and shaking my hand.

This Demyx kid was a good few inches taller than me, but he was sickly thin. Anorexic? I would put a few dollars on that. He had really odd, ashy brown hair, the sides were cut short so it gave him a mullet look, the top of his hair was all messy and spiked.

"Err...hi. Yeah, my name's Roxas," I answered, shaking his hand in return while also rubbing the back of my head.

"C'mon, let's go get some lunch! Axel will be so excited! Well...maybe not, but still!" He giggled as he tugged me through the large room, a few people sitting down on a couch watching TV.

While we were walking, or rather me being tugged, I looked around at how the place was laid out. There were four different directions you could go from the living room area, and they were all bedroom spots. On the floor of each one that I could see, there was a number. It went one, two, three, and the one that had a door closed over it, I'm guessing was four. Other than that, there was a door to a place where I heard music coming from, a door for the bathrooms, and then the kitchen. This ward looked pretty nice, I guess.

Once we were in the cafeteria, Demyx let go of me and the two of us walked into the kitchen where you could pick out what you wanted. Huh, just like a school cafeteria. The two of us went through, and I noticed through the corner of my eye that he didn't put down much on his plate, especially compared to me. But before we could leave, one of the ladies gave Demyx a look and he pouted, going back and picking out some more fruit. I laughed at this, not being able to help myself. Demyx just glared at me faintly and led me over to the table, talking away.

"So, why are you here, Roxas? If it makes you feel better, I'll go first. As you can probably see, I'm obviously thin. I'm anorexic, and ADHD to the point where my parents couldn't stand me and sent me here," He snickered softly and we sat down at a circular table. I was honestly surprised how open he was.

"Um...I'm Schizophrenic." I blinked slowly before taking a bite of the sandwich and chewing it.

Demyx's eyes widened and he gasped like this was the most surprising news he had ever heard. "Oh my god, really?! What's it like?! I heard it was really hard because there's voices in your head that tell you to do really bad stuff!"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it. But I'm kind of different...It's more about emotions with me. I can't react like normal people." I was laughing as I talked, unintentionally proving my point.

We grew quiet as the two of us began eating, though Demyx seemed to just pick at his food, eating half a sandwich and a few pieces of fruit. About half-way through the time we were eating, someone came and sat right down at the same table. I was too busy eating my sandwich at the moment to look up, but Demyx gave a soft yell of enthusiasm.

"Ahh, Axel! You're late today! Look, we have a new patient!" He said, and I curiously looked up while swallowing.

"Yeah, Vince kept me five minutes past because we were apparently making some kind of 'breakthrough,'" He speaks, rolling his eyes before taking a bite of his sandwich.

The moment I laid my eyes on him, I froze. His hair was a bright, bright red and spiked all over the place, but I'm guessing it was natural since it looked really soft. He had these exceptionally green eyes, and interestingly, small upside-down triangles tattooed under his eyes. But it wasn't the fact that he looked really odd that I was staring, it was because it was something about him that seemed so damn familiar that it was scary. He noticed me staring and raised an eyebrow.

"May I help you?" He asks sarcastically, setting his sandwich down.

I shook my head and looked down, staring at the blue food tray with confusion. Why was he so damn familiar? "Sorry, you just look like someone I know. By the way, I'm Roxas," I say, looking up at him and giving a soft smile.

He simply laughs and grins, extending a hand across the table for me to shake. "Well, no one else has hair like me. Nice to meet you, short stuff, the name's Axel, got it memorized?" He smirks, winking at me.

Demyx quietly snickered and swallowed a piece of fruit while I blushed and shook his hand. After that we continued eating, Demyx keeping the conversation going between all of us.

I guess this place wasn't going to be so bad.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Rate, review, you know the drill!  
Until next time! -Taruku


	3. Chapter 3

Alright guys, I am sososo sorry for being so late with this chapter! It's been about a month (I think), and I just...fail. D: But I do have the excuses that my birthday was last week and we started the new semester in January, so I've been kinda' busy.

Also, before we get on with things here, I finally made myself a deviantArt, because I'm trying to be more professional with my stuff. So, my dA is .com/. I'm going to be on there a lot, and that's where I'll update stuff about FRLU as well.

The last note I have to add here is the fact that this chapter is in 3rd person. :D So, enjoy!

* * *

**For Reasons Left Unsaid**

Lunch was now winding to a close, and Roxas still couldn't shake off the feeling that he knew Axel from somewhere. School? No, he'd remember someone like him. The mall? Maybe, it was a hotspot to hang out. Axel just kept giving him the butterfly feeling and it was really irritating him that he couldn't figure it out. Sighing, he thumped his head on the table, playing with the bottle cap from his water.

"And then once that happened, I-...Roxy, are you okay?" Demyx asked, looking down at him.

"Yeah, I'm alright," Roxas groaned, leaning his head back up and running a hand through his blonde hair.

Axel was watching him now, with an eyebrow arched and his arms over his chest. And then he began laughing, shaking his head slowly. What, did Roxas spill something? Looking down at himself, he blinked twice before sighing angrily and looking back over at Axel, crossing his arms over his chest as well.

"Is there something you find funny?" Roxas asked, harshness seeping into his words.

"You just remind me of a little kitten, that's all," Axel said through chuckles, shaking his head before sighing like that was the funniest thing that had ever happened.

Narrowing his eyes, the blonde glared at Axel, twisting the bottle cap between his fingers. "How the hell do I remind you of a kitten?"

"You're just really quiet, but yet very feisty and adorable," He shrugged, smirking coolly.

Roxas simply replied with a, "hmph," before he stood up to take his tray back to the kitchen. He heard Axel start to laugh again, but he just bit his lip to keep from yelling at the redhead. It may have been an irrational thing to get mad that easily, over something like that, but he really couldn't help it. After placing his tray down, he heard someone behind him and was just about to turn and snap at them, thinking it was Axel, when he saw Demyx's hand set his own tray down on top of his. Instantly, Roxas let out a sigh and tried to calm himself down, turning to face Demyx.

"Don't worry, Roxy. If Axel ever seems like a jerk, he doesn't mean it. I've been his friend for three years now," He smiled warmly before pulling Roxas into a hug, who blinked slowly before returning it.

"Urm...alright, if you say so, Demyx," Roxas replied, pulling away from the taller person.

From the eating area, the doors opened. When Roxas and Demyx turned to look at who it was, they saw a tall, slender blonde man that was grinning as he rubbed his hands together.

"Alright, everyone, listen up! I feel like doing something new today, so those of you in group two please join me in the main area as soon as possible!" He exclaimed, several people in the cafeteria groaning in response.

"Demyx, what does he mean?" Roxas asked, looking back up at him.

"Oh, that's Vince, the person who runs the place here. He's a very nice guy, just a little hyper." Demyx grinned down at the other blonde, placing a hand on his hip.

"Ah, so you must be Roxas, yes?" The man had come up to the two of them and was smiling, making Roxas jump slightly from how he suddenly just appeared in front of them.

"Y-Yeah, I'm Roxas."

"Excellent! Sorry I couldn't have greeted you when you first came, I was with another patient," Vincent laughed some and reached his hand out for Roxas to shake.

"That's okay," Roxas shook his hand, blinking slowly. This man really was odd, but he had a motherly vibe to him. He also had very bright green eyes, but not nearly as green as Axel's.

"Demyx, would you mind bringing Roxas out to the main area? I have to get my notebook." He looked over to Demyx now, who grinned and nodded.

"Sure thing!"

Grabbing Roxas by the arm, Demyx began to lead the blonde out of the cafeteria, leaving Vincent in there while he grabbed a sandwich and took a bite of it. Once they were out in the area Roxas was in earlier, the place that was huge, Demyx let go of Roxas's arm and pretty much skipped over to a couch before cuddling into a blue-haired teenager, who sighed in annoyance. Looking around, there weren't any open spots that Roxas could see. Oh, wait...there was one, and it was next to Axel. There was no way that he was going to sit next to him. But there wasn't anywhere else...dammit. Roxas, himself sighed and sat down next to the redhead, making sure it was as far away as he could get.

Axel raised an eyebrow and turned his head to look at the fuming blonde before smirking and shifting his body so he was facing Roxas, sitting cross-legged.

"Well, what a lucky day it must be for me, looks like little kitten is sitting next to me once more," He laughed softly, Roxas huffing out a breath.

"Shut it, Axel. I am not a damn kitten," Looking over at Axel, his blue hues narrowed as he glared, which only made Axel laugh more. Out of the corner of his eye, Roxas could see Demyx watching him with worry in his eyes. Why would he worry? It's not like Axel could hurt him.

Subconsciously, Roxas took a hold on the necklace he was wearing and messed around with the charm on it, twirling it between his fingers before he began to chew on it lightly, which is something he always did to calm his nerves. The necklace was something he had for as long as he could remembered, but the weird thing about it was that whenever he took it off, Roxas would feel lightheaded and he would actually faint. He didn't remember where he got it from, either.

Coming back to his senses, Roxas continued to chew on the little metal pendant as he looked around the room, seeing several people sitting around and talking, obviously waiting for Vince to arrive. The room itself was big, easily the biggest room of the whole ward, and everything was branched off of it. There were several couches and chairs around this corner, but also some others in the rest of the room. Currently, there were seven people that had arranged themselves around in the couches and chairs. In the one across from Roxas, there was a person with long, pink hair. Roxas was pretty sure he was a guy, anyway. The pink haired person was talking to two others on the couch, a guy with blonde hair and goatee combo, and the other with long, black hair pulled into a pony tail and a streak of gray in it.

In the couch next to Roxas, there was Demyx who was still cuddling into the blue haired guy, and the only development over there was that the two of them were kissing. Roxas actually did a double take to make sure he saw that right. Shouldn't that be against the rules?

"Alright, everyone. Sorry for the delay, I had an e-mail that I had to respond to. Demyx, Zexion, unlock your lips, please." Vincent said as he settled down into a chair, taking the pen off of his clipboard and clicking the top of it so he could use it. The pair split up instantly, the blue haired one, Zexion, having pink cheeks.

Roxas began to laugh at this. He didn't know why, but he just found it extremely funny. As he laughed, everyone turned their eyes to the blonde in curiosity. Inwardly, Roxas was embarrassed to all hell, but he still kept laughing softly, his slender frame shaking. He really couldn't stop laughing.

_'What you find so funny, squirt?'_

'I...don't know. Just the look on their faces when they got caught...'

_'Are you a homophobe or something? I always thought you were a queer too.'_

'Of course I'm not a homophobe...And I'm not entirely sure what I like.'

By now, Roxas had calmed down and stopped laughing, resting his head on his legs that he brought up to his chest. How could he be a homophobe? He didn't care that his brother was with Riku, besides the fact that Riku was an ass. Roxas, himself had only had one girlfriend his entire life, and that was back in seventh grade when dating was the coolest thing ever. After that, he hadn't had a girlfriend, or boyfriend for that matter. So he didn't really know what he liked...

"Roxas, are you feeling alright?" Vincent asked, resting back in his chair.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," Roxas replied, moving his head up and resting his chin on his knees now, still subconsciously chewing on his necklace.

"Say, what's that your chewing on, a necklace?" Vincent was looking at the necklace now in curiosity.

"Yeah. I always wear this, no matter what. If I take it off, I get lightheaded." The blonde stopped chewing on it now and took it out of his mouth to look at it.

The chain itself was a very shiny silver, but the pendant itself was obviously the main attraction. It wasn't big at all, it was around the size of a penny. The design on it was the old yin and yang, the good and the bad symbol.

Looking up, Roxas saw that Vincent was writing something down on his clipboard. What could he possibly be writing? He really wanted to know, but he wasn't just going to ask. After Vincent finished, he set the clipboard down on his lap and looked at the group, smiling.

"So, you're probably all wondering why I decided to gather your group today," Vincent began, lacing his fingers together and resting his chin on them. "As you can see, we have a new person in the ward with us now. And I thought it would be a good idea to have you guys explain the rules to him instead of myself."

Demyx, who had been quiet this entire time, sat up straight in his seat and raised his hand, waving it about. "Oh, oh! I want to go first!"

"Sure thing, Demyx."

"Okay, you see how this place is laid out? There are four sections that us patients can be in, they go from one to four. One being the least dangerous, and ones that get the most privileges, while people that are in four are very restricted because they're dangerous." Demyx nodded, grinning as he settled into his seat, into Zexion's side once more.

As if continuing his thoughts, Zexion spoke up afterward, very quietly and in a bored tone. "They're also color coded. People in one wear white shirts, two wear gray, three wear black, and four wear red. If you don't have any correctly colored shirts when you're in one section, you'll be provided with them."

"Good job, Zexion," Vincent interrupted, smiling over at him. Zexion grumbled and looked off, while Vince looked over at Roxas. "You'll start in two, as everyone does."

Roxas simply nodded, then looked over at people's shirts because he was honestly curious. Demyx was wearing a gray shirt, and so was the blonde person sitting in the other couch. Zexion and the pink haired one were in black, and the one in the ponytail was wearing white. Axel was in red.

"Your free time after dinner is also determined by what number you're in," The blonde across from Roxas spoke up, with a heavy British accent.

"Sexual actions are prohibited while in the ward," Axel spoke, his voice monotone as if he was bored, but it also had the voice a kid used if he had got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

At this, Demyx began to have a giggling fit, as well as the others snorting. Roxas couldn't help but blink in confusion, looking around the group again. Everyone was laughing, except for Axel, who had an annoyed look on his face.

"Yes, yes. Next rule, please?" Vincent said, jotting some things down.

"If you take any medication, go to the nurse after breakfast to take them. If you don't take your medication one day, your free time will be cut short and you'll have to go to your room right away after dinner," Demyx spoke again, pouting.

"No getting violent with the nurses, even if they are annoying little pricks," The one with the ponytail spoke, glaring off in the distance.

No one could think of any more rules, so it fell silent for a few moments. Vincent unhooked his fingers to stretch some, then sitting up in his chair straight and nodding.

"Very good, everyone. Now, I'm sure Roxas doesn't know any of your names yet, so please introduce yourselves," He said.

"I'm Demyx! But you already knew that, Roxy," Demyx grinned over at the blonde, who smiled back.

"Zexion," the blue haired one said, mumbling once more.

"Why hello, darling! I'm Marluxia!" This was the pink haired one, and he grinned as he waved, just more than a little gayly.

"Xigbar," the one in the ponytail said. He had a rather boring voice.

"And I'm Luxord, pleasure to meet you," Finally, this was the blonde. His heavy British accent was amusing.

"I'm Axel, but you already know me," The redhead smirked and winked, making Roxas grumble and sink down in his seat.

"Alright everyone, thank you for your time. You can go to wherever you need to. Roxas, come with me, we still have to do your evaluation," Vincent said, unclicking his pen and standing up.

The others all stood up as well, some of them stretching and then going off to different places in groups. Demyx and Axel went off to one area, Zexion went off to one of the bedroom areas, and the other three were laughing as they went into the same place as Demyx and Axel went to.

Vincent patted Roxas's shoulder lightly before he began walking, leading the blonde who began walking behind him. As he was walking, he heard some yelling from the room most everyone went into.

"Axel, don't drop that, plea-," but before the person could finish speaking, there was a sound of something shattering against the floor.

"Don't tell me what the fuck to do, Aerith," Roxas heard Axel say.

"Axel..." She was saying something else, but Roxas was out of earshot now.

"Mental note, get a new vase," Vincent spoke aloud, sighing.

By now the two of them were in Vincent's office, and the elder blonde walked over to his desk and sat down while Roxas stood a few steps inside the room, just looking around. Besides the obvious stuff that made it a psychiatrist's office, it could look like a college student's dorm without the bed or dressers. There were several posters of bands, most of them which Roxas knew and actually liked, and in the corner there was a mini-fridge. It was really weird, Vincent didn't seem like the person to be a psychiatrist at all.

"Hey, Vincent? Can I ask you a question?" Roxas asked, sitting down on the couch in front of his desk.

"Sure, shoot."

"Why are you a psychiatrist? You don't seem like someone who would like this kinda' stuff..." Roxas admitted sheepishly, only to get a raised eyebrow from Vincent.

"What 'kinda stuff' do you mean?" Vincent asked back.

"Like...helping people that are whacked out in the head."

At this, Vincent laughed, shaking his head slowly. "Is that the perception you have of yourself, Roxas? Are you 'whacked out in the head'?"

Roxas scowled. "Well, yeah. I hear fucking voices in my head...And I laughed at my cousin's funeral a few years ago. Who laughs at their cousin's funeral?" After a pause, he added, "Oh, sorry for swearing."

Dismissing it with a hand wave, Vincent leaned back in his chair for a moment and simply thought, chewing on a pen cap as he stared at the ceiling. After nearly two minutes of silence, he spoke up, making Roxas jump slightly.

"Can you take your necklace off for me?"

Roxas simply blinked. _What?_ "Um...what?"

"I want you to take off your necklace for a little bit. Trust me, I mean no harm, I'm just curious." Vincent swiveled his chair so he was facing Roxas, forearms resting on the table.

Roxas's hand instantly went to his necklace, holding the pendant on his hand, hesitating. As he stared at Vincent, a flashback came to him to two years ago when some bullies at school held him down and ripped his necklace off. He had started to chase after them to get it back, but after a minute, he got lightheaded and had to stop. Sora had to sneak out of class to get his necklace back for him.

"Okay..." Slowly, he reached behind himself and unclasped the necklace and placed it in his palm, just staring at it. It felt unnatural to have it off, even though it was just in his hand. Roxas felt like he had just lost part of himself, and that scared him to the core. But he kept it off, placing it on Vincent's desk.

"How do you feel, Roxas?" Vincent asked, watching him carefully.

"I feel...scared," The blonde mumbled, bringing his knees under his chin.

"Why do you feel scared? Do you know?"

Roxas shook his head, staring out the window. He was trying to figure out why he felt this way when suddenly, he heard something. Not in the room, and it wasn't the normal voice that tormented him. It was something totally different...and absolutely terrifying. Roxas wasn't able to tell what it was saying, but just by the tone of voice he could tell it was something that was from the part of his past he couldn't remember. Gripping his head, he closed his eyes tightly.

"Roxas, what's wrong?" He heard Vincent ask.

"There's a voice...it's scaring me.." The blonde weakly mumbled, shaking his head. Along with the voice, he started to feel lightheaded.

"What is it saying?" Vincent was obviously trying to comfort him now, he had stood up and walked over to Roxas, placing a hand on his shoulder in a comforting way. Roxas flinched away from him, curling more into a ball.

"I-I don't know...it's yelling at me, but I can't tell what it's saying!"

"Try to calm down, Roxas. Breathe deeply," Vincent instructed, stepping away to give him some space.

Nodding to let Vincent know he heard, he tried to slow down his breathing and calm down, but after a few seconds this only increased his breath to the point where he was hyperventilating. His whole body was shaking in small tremors now, and it felt like his head was spinning.

All at once, he could finally hear what the voice was saying, as well as a picture of what it looked like.

"_You little bitch! I _will_ get you one day, and your little friend can't help you!"_

The man was absolutely disgusting, long, unkempt, greasy hair all over the place, wearing torn and dirty clothes, but worst of all was the look on his face. It was one of those looks that the killer in a horror movie would give their victims before he chopped their heads off.

But there was something else that gave Roxas a terrible sense of foreboding. Roxas had a gut feeling that this man was real, and not just some person made up in his head.

Roxas began to scream at the top of his lungs, gripping his head as tightly as he could.

"Get the fuck out of my head!" He was screaming at the man, but the man just laughed evilly and began to saunter towards him. No matter how much he tried to move back, his legs were stuck in place.

Lungs hurting from screaming, the blonde stopped for a moment to gasp in a sharp breath, and then return to letting out one more scream right before the man lunged at him, a shining knife in his hand.

* * *

From the music room, Axel heard screaming. More importantly, it was Roxas who was screaming. Instantly everyone quieted down and was staring at the door that lead to the living room, wondering what was going on.

"Get the fuck out of my head!" Roxas screamed at the top of his lungs.

Dropping the guitar he had been playing on, he began to walk to the door. Something was wrong with that blonde, and Axel actually _cared_. What was up with that? He never cared about anyone, he never had. Axel only cared about himself.

Right before he got to the door, someone grabbed his arms and held him in place. Grunting in surprise, he turned his head to see Demyx looking up at him, his sea foam green eyes just as worried as Axel felt.

"Dem, let me go. I want to see what's wrong."

The sandy blonde shook his head and held onto Axel's arm even tighter. "Ax, you can't, you'll get in trouble. Besides, Vincent can help him."

After a long pause, Axel sighed and stood still, shaking his head. "Tch. I'm going to my room them, I don't feel like playing today."

Demyx let go of him as the redhead walked out of the room and across the large living room to where a four was marked on the carpet. He opened the door and walked in, disappearing once it closed. After a few moments, Roxas's screaming stopped completely, leaving a slightly eerie silence. Biting his lip, Demyx looked back at the others, who had gone back to messing around with instruments.

Yuffie, Demyx's nurse, walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling warmly. "Demyx, if you want you can go back to your room," She winked at him, knowing that the two of them both had something different in mind. Demyx smiled faintly and nodded, hugging Yuffie before he walked out of the room.

Instead of going to two, where he was in at the moment, he went straight for three. He was going to see Zexion, to check if he was okay. Zexion had a manic episode yesterday and so he had to stay in his room today, so Demyx needed to check up on him, he was lucky that Yuffie was nice enough to let him. Walking down the small hall that led to three, he messed with the hem of his shirt. The shirt was a small and it was still too big for him, and it was completely his fault. But he chose to try to keep control of something for a change, and he had chosen his weight. For being nineteen and tall, he was severely underweight.

Once he was in area three, he walked to the door in the bottom right before knocking lightly on it and then standing still. There was some shuffling around inside of the room and after a few seconds, the door opened, revealing the short, blue haired man. Demyx grinned happily and walked in, closing the door behind him. After the door was closed, Zexion wrapped his arms around Demyx's waist and pulled him closer, leaning up a little to kiss him gently on the lips. Grinning once more, the sandy blonde returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around Zexion's neck.

"Hi, Zexy. How are you feeling today?" He asked, moving backwards with Zexion until the two of them fell to a sit on the bed.

Sighing, Zexion moved so he was sitting on Demyx's lap, stroking his cheek with one hand.

"Better," He said softly, then leaned in for another kiss.

One kiss turned quickly into another few, but like always, the two pulled away and simply cuddled into each other, wrapping the blanket around themselves.

"Did you hear Roxy screaming earlier?" Demyx asked, frowning.

"Yeah...do you think he's okay?" Zexion wondered aloud, playing with Demyx's hair.

"Gee, I sure hope so," The blonde sighed, closing his eyes.

"Hey, lighten up Dem. I'm sure he's okay, he looks like a strong kid," Zexion smiled faintly down at Demyx, trying to cheer him up.

Demyx smiled widely in return, leaning his head up to simply stare at Zexion's eyes. Right now, his normally dull eyes were shining, and this made Demyx smile even more, knowing that he could make Zexion happy by just being there. The two of them just stayed like this for the longest time, looking into the others eyes.

"Zexy?" Demyx pouted, shifting in position.

"Yeah?"

"Can you come with me to the bathroom? I really gotta' go." He whined, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head shyly.

Zexion chuckled softly and shook his head some before he shuffled off the bed and stood up. "Sure, let's go," He offered his hand out to help Demyx up, who took it and got up, not letting go as they walked out of three and towards the bathroom.

* * *

It was night time now, dinner had just ended and everyone had their free time. There was only one thing wrong, no one had seen Roxas since they heard him screaming over five hours ago. Demyx checked their room, and he wasn't in there. Marluxia had gone to the medical area to check, but the nurse working there told him to leave. At least they knew where he was, but none of them knew what was wrong and they were all scared. But no one was scared as Axel was, even though they all thought he didn't care.

Currently, the lot of them were sitting outside since it was a warm fall evening and they wanted to enjoy it while it lasted.

Marluxia was bent over some plants, frowning. "Oh, this is absolutely horrible...Even though it's a warm night still, these poor things are already dying..."

"Oh please. They're just plants, Marluxia," Axel rolled his eyes, laying back on the bench he was on, exhaling a puff of smoke from the cigarette he was smoking. It was a bad habit, but he really needed one tonight.

"How dare you!" Marluxia gasped, glaring over at Axel. "They're not 'just plants,' Axel! You have no idea what I'm talking about."

Shrugging, Axel closed his eyes as he took a long drag and held it in, the smoke burning his lungs faintly until he exhaled. Demyx frowned over at him, moving closer to Zexion to keep warm.

"Axel, those things are bad for you..."

"I really don't care, Dem. They help with nerves, and that's all that matters," Axel said, annoyance creeping into his voice.

"But what if down the long road you end up getting lung cancer or have a heart attack? That'd be so horrible..." Frowning more, Demyx looked away, trying not to imagine his best friend having a heart attack.

"Then I'll get some doctors to fix me. No big deal," Sighing heavily, Axel sat up, exhaling the last drag of his cigarette before putting it out and tossing it into the garbage.

Axel then stood up and ran a hand through his hair before he began to walk inside, patting Demyx's head on the way.

"Where are you going?" Demyx asked, blinking.

"Shower."

"Oh...okay. Goodnight, Axel."

"Night," He waved behind himself towards the others before disappearing inside.

Once inside, Axel walked across the living room to area four, where he nodded to Aerith before he walked into his room to grab a pair of boxers and pajama pants, and then walked right out again and made his way to the showers. Opening the door, he flipped the lights on and walked inside, the door shutting behind him.

Axel walked past the bathroom stalls and into the shower area, setting down his clothes before he took off the ones he already had on, setting them next to his clean ones. He then walked into one of the shower stalls and turned the water on, making sure it was plenty hot. It was weird, Axel had always loved warmth and fire, no matter what form they were in.

Not wanting to be in the shower forever, he grabbed the soap and washed his body up, all the while humming a song that had been stuck in his head all day. After he finished, he put the soap back and stood under the warm water, letting all the soap wash off. While he began to wash his hair, his thoughts brought him back to that kid that had came today. Roxas. What was so familiar about him? And when he had been screaming earlier...why did Axel care? That was not something he would do, ever.

Axel finished up his shower quickly after this, washing out the shampoo and conditioning his hair. He turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel and drying himself off as he made his way over to his clothes. Dropping the towel, he slid on his boxers and pajama pants and gathered his other clothes in his arms, tossing the towel into the hamper on his way out.

On his way back to his bedroom, Axel passed the medical area and heard a few people talking, so he stopped to listen out of curiosity.

"He'll be okay, right?" This was a nurse, but he couldn't tell who it was.

"Yes, he should be. What happened today was definitely interesting." This was Vincent, his voice sounding as curious as it always was. It made Axel slightly mad, what had he done to Roxas?

Peering around the corner, he looked in through the window on the door and saw Yuffie and Vincent talking to each other, right next to one of the beds, which was occupied by none other than Roxas. The blonde was fast asleep, his hair all messed up. He looked peaceful, except for the breathing mask he had on. Axel stood like this for a while, just watching Roxas sleep. After a while, Aerith came up behind Axel and cleared her throat.

"Axel, it's time to go to bed."

Blinking, he turned his head to look at Aerith, his eyes startled. He had forgotten everything around him for at least five minutes. Sighing deeply, he stood up straight and brushed back some damp hair from his face.

"Yeah, alright."

Turning around, he looked back at Roxas once more, who was in the same position still. He then draped his shirt over his shoulder and walked with Aerith to area four. Axel hated this wing with all his heart, he wasn't able to do anything, and Aerith was always dogging him down. Once he was in his room, he tossed his clothes in the hamper before he crawled into the bed, flinching slightly since it was chilly.

"Good night, Axel," Aerith said, smiling warmly at him from the doorway.

"Night," Axel responded, reaching to his bedside table and turning his lamp off, the room becoming dark.

Aerith closed the door to Axel's room, and after a minute, he heard the closing of area four and the clink of the lock. For some reason, it took him even longer than normal to fall asleep, knowing that he was locked in. He always was, so why was this bugging him? Probably the fact that he didn't know what Vincent had done to Roxas today.

After what seemed like forever, the redhead drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I really enjoyed that little Zemyx scene I wrote up there, it made me laugh as I wrote it. xD  
So, hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter as well! And remember, rate and review! Because reviews are the author's best friend. :D  
'Til next time, Amaya. 3


End file.
